Going For It All
by xkoolxmonkyx
Summary: Bella is captain of the varsity volleyball team. Edward - star quarterback of the varsity football team. He also happens to be a school player, heartbreaker, and now has his sites set on Bella. Will she be just another girl to add to his list?
1. After Practice Encounter

**ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER!!! =] and i hope you guys enjoy this story =] i combined one of my alltime favorites books and their characters with basically my alltime favorite sport - volleyball!!! R&R is greatly appreciated! thanx!**

* * *

Ch 1 - After Practice Encounter

**BPOV**

"Outside!" I call out as loud as I can to Alice while quickly backing up to barely outside the court. As one of the back row players passes the ball up, Alice positions herself under the ball and lifts her hands preparing to set the ball.

"Outside!" she shouts as the ball softly lands in her hands only to leave it seconds later, flying through the air in my direction. The ball arches through the air, almost like a rainbow. As it reaches its peak it begin to fall towards the ground. That's my que.

I dash forward, quickly going through the fancy footwork for an approach, and lunge into the air. I pull my arm back preparing to swing. Where should I spike it this time? Line or cross court.

"Go line Bella!" I hear Rosalie shout from my right. With about 50% of my full swinging power, I pull my arm forward and hit the ball. It flies over the net, spiraling toward the ground on the other side. Zooming past a back row player, it slams the ground barely inside the boundary line. Perfect!

I land and Rosalie slides over to me. "Nice swing Bella!" she says as we slap hands. I smile. "Thanks Rosalie! Nice call by the way. I had NO clue where to spike it." I add with a light laugh. Alice then runs up and I give her a high-five as well. Of course considering how short she is its more like a low five.

"Great set!" I say to her. She gives me two thumbs up. "All in a days work!" she chirps with a wink at us. I roll my eyes and Rosalie just laughs.

"Good job you three!" cheers coach Johnson as she jogs up from the bench. "Nice Teamwork." Coach then turns to the girl I spiked the ball at for about the 5th time today.

"Don't forget to cover line first Jessica before cutting in toward the middle. That's the 4th ball you've missed today."

Jessica stands up and glares at me. "Ok coach. Got it." she replies making quick eye contact with coach before turning her gaze back at me.

Yep, she is still mad. We used to be pretty close friends. I still remember the day we met in 7th grade at volleyball tryouts. We were both positioned as outside hitters. After only minutes we were chiding like we had known each other since kindergarten. We were almost inseparable. When I wasn't with her I was with Alice and Rosalie, who I had also befriended that day at tryouts.

But ever since tryouts 3 weeks ago I've been labeled as 'number one enemy'. The top of her black list. I am a junior this year but I still managed to make varsity. So did Alice and Rosalie. But Jessica, she got stuck on JV.

What did she expect! She spent the entire summer getting drunk in South Padre while me Alice and Rosalie signed up for every volleyball camp and league imaginable.

The day of tryouts we flew back from a 4week camp at Washington State! Volleyball is basically my entire life and I had finally found two people who shared my passion for the sport. We promised each other we would all make varsity so we could carry our team to state finals this year. Somehow I even managed to get voted team captain. I'm still amazed I was even nominated!

I'm brought back from my train of thought as Coach loudly claps her hands together to gain everyone's attention. We all jog over and form a close circle around her to listen in. "Ok girls that's enough for today! Breakout and I'll see you all tomorrow. Come ready to play!"

I step forward and put my hand out. Of course Alice and Rosalie follow right after. They are always backing me up. "Alright…Mustangs on 3. 1-2-3-"

"Mustangs!!" we all shout loud and proud, our voices echoing over the entire gym and probably into the hallway. As quick as we shouted it, half the girls break out for the locker room. Ugh, there's going to be a long line for the showers. Curse the dumbass who built our bathroom with 3 showers to suit the needs of 24 girls!

"Phew! I'm exhausted and SUPER hungry." I say while stretching my arms.

"Same here" adds Rosalie. "Let's hit the shower s and then head to my house."

"Sounds like a plan." agrees Alice.

We jog off to the showers only to be met by the long line I knew would be waiting for us. 20 minutes pass and I finally reach the front. As the next girl walks out, the one in front of me doesn't move.

"Hey you can go" I state calmly. She still doesn't move. "Dude go already!" I urge. Still no movement. I groan loudly.

"Screw this! I'm going then." and as I try to push around her some other girl darts up and hops in the empty shower.

Wait…that girl was at the back of the line. "Hell no! No cuts!" I shouts angrily at the girl who ran in. Then I glare at the girl in front of me. "Hey what's your deal?! No cutting!"

The mysterious person turns around and it turns out to be none other than Jessica. She likely shrugs her shoulders. "Oh sorry CAPTAIN." she adds sarcastically before strolling off to her locker.

"That dirty bitch…" I remark silently to myself.

"Hey Bella what's with the racket?" ask Rose as she steps out of the shower. During me and Jessica's confrontation she had apparently managed to sneak into one of the open showers.

"Jessica let some chick cut in front of me. Ugh I cant stand her!"

"Don't worry Bella. She will get what's comin to her." adds Alice as she steps out of the middle shower. How the hell did she get in one?!

"Ok well I'll meet you guys outside" I say as I step into the shower Rose came from.

I pull the hair tie out of my hair and let it flow down my back as I turn the nozzle, releasing hot water. So relaxing. I quickly wash my body and as I rinse myself off, let some of the water run through my hair for a few minutes. I love wetting my hair after practice. It's so refreshing. And it gets the sweat out of my hair which is a plus.

I step out of the shower and walk over to my locker. 28-13-6 I think to myself as I turn the dial to open my lock. I tug the lock and it clicks open. Quickly, I throw on my team shorts and a tank top and, grabbing my duffle bag, slam my locker shut before walking out of the locker room back into the gym.

Nearing the door, I spot Alice and Rosalie sitting on the bleachers. Alice is texting god knows who and Rosalie is reading a book.

"Ready!" I say happily to gain their attention. Rosalie marks her place before tossing her book in her bag and Alice quickly shuts her phone. Alice and her secrets.

"Well then let's role ladies!" orders Alice as the two of them pick up their duffle bags and together we stroll out the gym door into the parking lot.

Walking through the parking lot, we hear grunts and groans coming from the field. I look over to see what all the commotion is only to witness a receiver get basically ran over by a defensive player. Ouch.

"Yummy. Football Players." whispers Alice.

I sigh disapprovingly at her comment as I scan the herd of boys standing on the sidelines to see if I recognize anyone. A few of them have already spotted us and are waving stupidly in our direction. Rosalie, being the flirt she is, is waving back. I doubt she has a clue who they are. I then hear a few whistles and a light blush spreads over my face.

Finally, I spot three of my friends: Eric, Tyler, and Mike. I wave casually at them and they smile, waving back. Mike is smiling the biggest and as he waves like a retard hits Tyler on the head. He then pulls his hand up like he it is a telephone. The 'call me' gesture. Great - he still thinks he has a chance with me. Ugh. When will he get I don't like him?!

**APOV (Alice)**

I love walking by the football players after practice. It's funny watching them attempt to gain our attention and even funnier when one of them gets bulldozed! I wish they would change their practice uniforms though. They are SO last season! And the colors are super faded. I mean geez they won state last year and yet they cant afford uniforms! Embarrassing much.

Eww…Mike is waving our way again, probably at Bella. Did he just do the 'call me' gesture? Why can't that stalking freak of nature take a hint? _*shivers* _Ugh!

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

Football players look so hot in their football pants. Correction - SOME football players look hot in their football pants. Others need to consider a less tight uniform because it makes them look disgusting. Especially the ones who have fat hanging out of their padding. Sick! That reminds me, I still need a date to the homecoming dance. I hope that boy Tyler doesn't ask me again! I'm still getting over how he did it last year…whip cream_…*shudders*. _

Oh gross…Mike is waving at Bella again. The 'call me' gesture? So middle school and major lame much! Why is he still even trying. That dumbass knows he doesn't even stand a chance.

**BPOV(back to Bella again!)**

Finally, after many waves, wolf whistles, and growls, we manage to reach Rosalie's car. She pops open the trunk and we toss our bags in the back. As I reach up to shut the trunk I hear a engine revving and a noise that sounds like yet ANOTHER wolf whistle.

*whistles again*

There it is again. I turn and see Jacob, Paul, and Quil pull up in Jacobs red convertible.

"Hey Bella" greets Jacob. "You look great, as usual" he adds with a hint of lust in his voice. Jacob trying to sound sexy is a sad sight indeed.

I open my mouth to respond but I'm cut off by Rosalie. "Don't answer him Bella. We aren't dogs to be whistled at!" she growls at Jacob. Oh great now she is irritated. I waver her off.

"Hi Jacob" I reply sarcastically. Maybe he will get the hint and leave. He then puts the car in park. Nope - he didn't get the hint. Slow as usual. "So where you girls headed?" questions Paul, while obviously looking Rosalie up and down. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Home. We were just leaving. We have way better things to do then hang around talking to you losers anyway. " replies Alice. "Don't you have football practice?" Quil quickly answers that question. "Not today. Coach is working with sophomores today. Evening off." He winks at Alice.

Alice spins around so the boys can't see her sticking her finger in her throat and faking like she is throwing up in disgust. Rosalie and I quietly giggle to ourselves at her dramatization.

"Well as much fun as this is, we really need to be going now. Bye boys." says Rosalie while motioning me and Alice to get into her car. We quickly hop into her mustang and she fires up the engine. She throws the gear in reverse but doesn't move.

"Go Rose!" I urge.

"I cant! Jacob won't move his stupid car out of the way!" I look out the rear window and see Jacob still sitting behind us. I get out and storm over to the drivers side of the car and cross my arms in frustration. "Move your stupid car dumbass!" I spit at him.

Jacob then grabs my arm and pulls me down closer to him. "Only if you give me a little peck hot stuff." he mutters softly, trying to sound sexy for the second sorry attempt today.

I try and pull away but he has an iron grip on my arm. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon at this rate. He starts pulling me closer and closer to his face. My instinct is telling me to scream for backup from the girls or better yet - help. As I prepare to let out a loud one, a football flies through the air and hits Jacob square in the face.

Jacob lets out a quick cry of pain as he grabs his face with his other hand, not loosening his grip on my arm. "Ow! Who the fuck did that?!" he shouts out.

"Uhh…he did Jacob" replies Quil, pointing toward the entrance/exit to the field. There standing with his arms crossed in annoyance, is none other than Edward Cullen. Star quarterback of the Granbury High School Mustangs Varsity Football Team. Aka School player, heartbreaker, and number one on any girls 'date list'.

Flanking him is his younger brother/starting receiver Jasper and older brother/starting center Emmett. All three of them are juniors.

"Hey Jacob! Why don't you stop being a douche bag for 5 seconds and move your lame excuse for a convertible." Edward shouts at him. Jacob forcefully opens his car door, causing it to slam into my leg. Ouch! He doesn't notice and walks to stand in front of his car, dragging me with him. My arm is now starting to lose circulation. Stupid football players and their strength.

I look over at the car and see Rose and Alice leaning out the window, starring straight at me with worry on their faces. I notice Alice's grip on the door handle and shake my head at her. "Stay in the car" I mouth at her and she slowly nods her head.

I turn back toward Edward. He is still standing there in all his cockiness and glory and bigheadedness.

"This isn't your business Edward. Shove off" says Jacob in retaliation.

"Not until you let go of Bella. Or am I gunna have to come over there and kick your ass?" Edward snaps back.

"I'd like to see you try…" starts Jacob but he is cut off when Paul places a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go man. We need to leave anyway." Jacob growls in protest and then signs. Finally, he releases the grip on my wrist and gets back in his car with Paul. I wiggle my arm trying to get the blood flowing back to it and manage to get some feeling back.

Jacob glares at me, then at Edward, throwing the car in drive and revving the engine. He drives off and as he passes the Cullen boys I hear him say 'This isn't over Cullen." before speeding off and turning onto the street.

I dart back toward the passenger door but before even touching the handle I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around only to look into a pair of green eyes. "Are you ok Bella." he asks. I nod quickly.

"Yea I'm fine! Thanks for the save! Gotta go!" I reach for the handle but he taps on my shoulder yet again. I turn back to him.

"Don't I get a thank you for saving you?" I can hear the joking nature in his voice but there's also a part of him that is hoping he will get something out of all of this. He pushes his body lightly against mine. I back off in protest but with the car behind me that doesn't make much space between us.

"Come on Bella…I know you want to kiss the all great Edward Cullen" he adds.

I fume up in rage and, with both my hands, push him off me. "What the hell is your problem Cullen! You think because you get Jacob to back off I'm just going to let you in my pants?! I don't think so you ass wipe! I'm not another girl you can add to your list of 'hit it and quit its'! God your so full or yourself!" I shout angrily at him.

His eyes widen in shock at my statement. Without waiting for a response, I open the door and get into the car, slamming it shut in rage. "Woah Bella, don't take out your anger on my car please!" pleads Rose as she backs out of the parking lot. I turn my head from the window as we zoom out of the parking lot.

I hear Alice pull herself up from the backseat. "Explain. Everything. Now." she says all while trying to keep herself from screaming. She hates missing out on stuff that will later be gossip all over school.

I loosen my seatbelt and turn to where I'm facing her. I take a deep breath as I start in on the tale of how I was held captive by the grip of that asshole Jacob Black and how I was rescued by an EVEN BIGGER asshole - Edward Cullen.

* * *

**so how was it?** **hit or miss? R&R and any other comments/tips greatly appreciated! thanks guys and girls! **


	2. Guess who?

**  
I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT STEPHENIE MEYER =]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Guess Who?**

**BPOV**

"…and then I told him he was so full of himself and got in the car." I say, finishing my tale of the Jacob and Edward encounter.

Alice raises her eyebrows at me. "Are you sure that was all Bella? You were majorly pissed. You slammed Rosalie's door." I hear Rosalie growl from the drivers seat.

"I said I was sorry Rose!!!" She glares at me for a split second for cracking a smile and turning back to the road.

Alice is still glaring me down with those big eyes of hers. She isn't going to let this go anytime soon. I take a deep breath. "Ok ok ok…I guess a part of me was just really pissed. Like why would I guy do all of that to keep a guy from forcing himself on me and then try and do EXACTLY the same thing, as if he will have better luck."

Alice nods in understanding. "I still don't see why you didn't let me get out and back you up!" I hold my hands up in protest. "Because I know you Alice! You would've came out and started yelling and cussing at one of them and probably slapped someone."

She ponders my response. "Yea you are right about that. You have way more patience than me." Then Alice glances at me with a thinking expression on her face, as if she is planning something. Not good.

I then hear Alice unbuckle her seat belt so she can lean more into the front of the car. "You know what? I think Edward might like you Bella." My face turns bright red. Rosalie slams on the breaks in shock. Luckily we are already on her street and inches from her driveway so we aren't in any serious danger.

"What!" I scream in shock. "You can't be serious. Anyone but Edward, Alice. Don't even think about it." I already know what her next phase of operation will be. She is going to try and hook us up.

"Oh don't worry Bella I won't interfere…for now" she gives me a wink before plopping down in the back seat, a huge grin on her face. I'm really nervous now. When Alice interferes it gets pretty hectic.

Rosalie swerves into her driveway and after parking the car, we all grab our things and hop out. Alice skips off toward the kitchen while me and Rose head upstairs. I lay out on the floor while Rosalie spreads her stuff out on her bed before stretching out herself. Alice then walks up with a tray of fruit and sits it in the middle of the floor before dragging a bean bag over by me and sitting down.

"So guys what shall we tackle first? Physics or Pre Cal?" questions Rose as she pulls out her Ipod and sets it in her I-Home. She puts on "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas.

"Physics please!" answers Alice. "I was too busy texting so I didn't pay attention in class today. " Rose rolls her eyes and I just shake my head as I pull out my Physics binder.

Suddenly my phone goes off. A text message? Who could that be? I pull out my phone and flip it open to see an alert.

-1 new instant message from: unknown-

Unknown? Weird. "Hey Rosalie. Can I log on your computer really quick? Apparently someone just sent me an IM."

"Yea that's fine." says Rose without looking up from her physics book.

I roll up off the floor and crawl over to her computer desk and hop into her chair. I turn the computer on and I'm met by a huge welcome screen and a picture of Rosalie Alice and I at one of our summer tournaments. Me and Alice were dumping Gatorade all over Rosalie.

"Awwww" says Alice. She must've seen me staring at the picture from the bean bag. "I miss those days. That was a fun tournament."

"Yea" me and Rosalie mutter in response.

I click on the AIM instant messenger icon and type in my screen name which is "VolleyballBabe101". After logging in a window pops up displaying 'new message from unknown'.

I place my hand on the mouse and click view.

**BigManOnCampus:**Why hello beautiful.

**VolleyballBabe101**: Who is this?

**BigManOnCampus:**Take a wild guess hot stuff.

I spin my chair around to face Rosalie and Alice. "Hey guys do you know someone whose screen name is 'BigManOnCampus'?".

Rose shakes her head no and Alice shrugs as she hops up from the bean bag to come get a closer look at the screen. She leans her head down to where she is literally 2 inches from the screen and reads what this mysterious person typed.

"Hmm….well my guess is it's a guy because he called you 'hot stuff'."

"Well duh Alice! Anything else?" I ask in irritation. I normally don't hand out my IM address to just anybody. This is kind of odd.

"Wait…keep talking to him. Then I'll figure it out." she responds. She pulls over another chair and sits down next to me.

I turn back to the computer and type out my response.

**VolleyballBabe101:**Give me a hint.

**BigManOnCampus:**I play a sport.

"Well that's not a very good hint!" shrieks Alice beside me. Rosalie chunks her pencil at her. "Keep it down! I'm trying to figure out this problem big mouth!" Alice rubs the back of her head and send Rose an icy stare before picking up the pencil and throwing it back.

**VolleyballBabe101:**That doesn't narrow it down very much.

**BigManOnCampus:**Lol ok. Lets see - I play football.

**VolleyballBabe101:**Well that narrows it down to about 100 guys, considering you are in my grade.

**BigManOnCampus:**I play on the offensive line.

"Offensive line?" I mumble out. Alice gasps loudly beside me. She then starts jumping up and down in excitement. This must be good if she is jumping up and down AND gasping. That's a rare occasion these days.

"Omgosh Bella! I think I know who it is! Here type exactly what I tell you." Alice then leans down and whispers what to type into my ear. My fingers fly across the keyboard as I try and get every word she is telling me.

**VolleyballBabe101:**This wouldn't happen to be the cocky, bigheaded, conceited, asshole that tried to get me to land one on him is it?

**BigManOnCampus:**Hell no! Definitely not Jacob. I take that as an insult.

"Ah ha! I know who it is! Only one person knows what went down with Jacob today besides you me and Rose. And what happened afterwards too."

It only takes me a second to realize who she is referring to…Edward Cullen.

"How did that douche get my IM!" I scream out in anger. Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him. I would have rather had Mike message me instead.

"I don't know Bella but keep talking to him" urges Rosalie. Now that she knows who it is she has abandoned her physics homework and is now leaning over my back, trying to read in on what's going on.

**VolleyballBabe101:**Oohh…so this must be the even bigger asshole that tried to get in my pants as a reward for getting another asshole to back off and leave.

**BigManOnCampus:**Why the negative names Bella? You should be glad I helped. I am usually not so merciful. But for you I decided to make an exception.

**VolleyballBabe101:**And why is that?! Because I'm the only girl left who you haven't slept with yet Edward.

**BigManOnCampus:**Is that really what people are whispering about me. I don't sleep around with EVERYONE. That would take too much work and half the girls aren't nearly as pretty as you are so they mean nothing.

**VolleyballBabe101:**Wow that makes me feel SO much better. Well NEWS FLASH Cullen - the world isn't like Burger King. You can't always have it your way.

**BigManOnCampus:**Oh never fear dear Bella. Edward Cullen always gets what he wants.

**VolleyballBabe101:**Well I hope you can take rejection because you aren't getting anything from me now or ever.

"Good job Bella! Way to be strong!" whispers Alice. I hear Rosalie slap her on the arm.

**BigManOnCampus:**You can try but in the end they always give in. No one can withstand this charm OR this body. You will see why at the pool party this weekend.

Alice gasps again. "Omgosh we have to go shopping for swimsuits!! Don't make any plans for tomorrow guys because we are hitting up the mall."

Rosalie squeals in excitement while I groan in irritation. Shopping with these two is like torture sometimes, especially when it comes to swimsuits. They pick out the skimpiest stuff sometimes! I have to sneak spare outfits in depending on where we go.

**VolleyballBabe101:**Don't be surprised if I throw up in disgust.

Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing behind me. I can't help but giggle a little myself. I wonder how Edward is taking all this right now? I bet he thinks this is just some big joke. But its far from it.

**BigManOnCampus:**Play nice Bella.

**VolleyballBabe101:**Why should I? You toy with others and then throw them out when you've had your fun. Karma's a bitch.

**BigManOnCampus:**What's life without a little risk?

**VolleyballBabe101:** Risk my ass! Anyways…I have to go now. Physics homework.

**BigManOnCampus:** I have the physics answers? Would you like them?

"Ooo say yes Bella! I dont get this at all!" pleads Rosalie from behind me. I vigorously shake my head no. If i take his help now i will just end up having to return the favor sometime later in a way i don't want to imagine.

**VolleyballBabe101:** No thanks. I can do it just fine on my own thanks.

**BigManOnCampus:** Ok. Can't say i didnt try. just trying to be friendly.

**VolleyballBabe101:** Oh please! "friendly" isnt even in your vocabulary! Or does it fall after "sex" and "one night stand"

**BigManOnCampus:** hmm...more like after "sexy" or "gorgeous" or "godly". Yea probably after "godly".

I hear Rose and Alice laughing behind me. This guy is so full of himself sometimes. He never ceases to amaze me. Wait so now he is amazing me?

**VolleyballBabe101:** more like "hideous" or "disgraceful" or "manhore" is good too!

**BigManOnCampus:** ok hows about we stop with the name calling. so...since we are talking about manhores and one night stands..are you still a virgin miss bella?

I gasp in shock at his question. Alice starts freaking out and running around the room with Rosalie trying to calm her down again.

**VolleyballBabe101:** how dare you ask me that?! thats none of your business!

**BigManOnCampus:** I'll take that as a yes.

**VolleyballBabe101:** screw you edward cullen! I dont even know why i'm still on here even attempting to have a conversation with you! I have way better things to do than talk to a masochistic pervert like yourself. Have a nice life and talk to you never.

Before he can respond I end the message and quickly sign out of the messenger. I lean back in the chair and let out a big sigh. I cant believe he got my screen name. i cant believe he asked me about my virginity! He had no respect for women at all. Its sick.

"I cant believe he went there about your virginity Bella." says Rose in surprise. She mustve finally calmed Alice down.

"I cant believe its not butter!" shouts Alice. Rosalie and I glare her down. Now is SO not the time for that!

"Oopsie. Sorry guys! But ya Bella he totally likes you. It's so obvious." she states with a shrug.

"Does not!" I answer in protest."

"Whatever you say Bella. He even hunted down your screen name. He wants you…bad"

I shrug my shoulders and get up out of the chair to go lay back down on the floor. "Well that's too bad because I'm not available - for him anyway."

"GIRLS GO TO BED!" I hear Rosalie's mom shout from downstairs.

"Shit its already time for bed?! I never finished my homework!" cries Rosalie softly as she quickly shuts down the computer. Me and Alice chuckle as we pack up our stuff and throw it in the corner. Rose climbs into bed while me and Alice make our beds on the floor. Before I climb into my nice little makeshift bed I flick off the lights.

"Goodnight Alice! Goodnight Bella!" whispers Rose loud enough for us to hear.

"Goodnight Rosalie! Goodnight Alice!" I whisper out into the dark room.

"Goodnight Bella! Goodnight Rosalie! Goodnight Edward!" whispers Alice.

"ALICE!" I whisper angrily at her as I kick her with my foot. That doesn't stop her and Rosalie from quietly laughing though. Ugh. I roll over and close my eyes, thinking only of practice tomorrow and the crazy shopping spree that awaits as the fatigue finally overtakes me.

* * *

**o.o things are starting to get pretty heated with bella and edward. but alice still insists that some sort of romance is blooming. is she just imaging things? or is their really something there? hmm....**


End file.
